Your Anger Wish is My Command
by TheOrangeStar802
Summary: Naruto was used to it. He was used to how his lover acts when he gets angry with things. Sasuke tells him to do something when he's mad. So what if he tried to follow it... SASUNARU
1. Note

Ohaio!

So I have actually decided to edit my original first few fics for a bit while I'm still in the process of writing new chapters for my other fics. This is just the first fic I plan to edit but there will be more. This will not hinder at all my writing (seeing as I haven't really been updating much though... I humbly apologize) but I hope you'd come to appreciate the edited version too. After all, I was just a writer in the making in my first few stories so I wasn't really my best then. Honestly, I found them a bit suckish too so yeah ^_^ Please look forward to them, as well as the continuation of my other series fics.

Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 1

**Your Anger Wish is My Command**

* * *

_It's been 2 and a half months since everyone learned of the relationship between Konoha's noisiest ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, and a certain raven-hair, Sasuke Uchiha. They were officially going out. Now, they have been living in only one household and Konoha's number one prankster has decided to do something to his boyfriend._

* * *

A certain blonde was grinning mischievously as hurried, excited steps paced around the Uchiha Mansion in search for a certain raven-hair. Finally, after so many doors that had been opened, said raven was found in his bedroom, sipping a cup of coffee, staring at who-knows-where. Naruto grinned wider. He knew Sasuke's mood can slightly be... unwell once he was disturbed being in a silent state of mind. Add to the fact that it was the most well-known "Sasuke's-break-from-encountering-his-hyperactive- and-too-noisy-boyfriend". The timing was just right.

After going through the plan he had devised from last night, Naruto finally stepped in the room, letting the gears of his plan turn. "Hiya Sasuke!", he greeted, putting on the brightest smile known to man on purpose, knowing it will fuel Sasuke's irritation a bit more.

Looking at his lover, he knew he struck a nerve at being disturbed, especially seeing the smile that made him wince, yet, Sasuke's voice remained calm -or he tried to- as he sighed and said in a low voice, "Naruto, you know what my coffee breaks mean to me".

"Umm, you see, Sasuke it's just that...well...", the kitsune acted quite nervous as he rubbed behind his head, smiling sheepishly like he really did do something wrong.

"What is it? Just spit it out already so you can leave", Sasuke's irritated voice urged on, not looking at the blonde directly.

"So I was doing the laundry... while drinking some tea... theeen...".

The raven soon turned to him, and lo and behold, the infamous Uchiha scowl was plastered. Somewhere in Naruto's chest, a mini blonde was smiling at his incoming success. "What? Just get straight to the point, Naruto".

"I kinda... umm... stained your favorite shirt...?". He smiled his most innocent looking smile like he always did when he actually _was _in trouble. As soon as Naruto finished his sentence, heat seemed to radiate around his lover's head and he was mentally smiling deviously. His plan had worked, now all was left were the words Sasuke usually said when he got mad at him.

He watched as Sasuke placed his coffee on his bedside table then stood up from the bed, flaring.** "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! GO FUCK YOURSELF!".**

Naruto chuckled to himself. _There we go!_ "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!".

Sasuke's face went from infuriated to confused, but the irritation was still written there. "What's that?".

_Perfect line, teme. Couldn't have asked any better. _On the outside, Naruto's head tilted slightly, looking like an innocent little child. "But you told me to-".

"No!", Sasuke blushed, "that's my job! Get rid of it! Now!".

Naruto poofed his clone away as he watched his lover's red face turn rosy pink, realizing what he just said. The kitsune can't help thinking _'kawaii!' _in his head. It was that damn cute. He wanted so much to hug his lover. And like the doing-before-thinking person he was, he threw all his weight on the still blushing raven, landing them on the bed.

"Dobe...", Sasuke growled underneath him.

"I was just kidding about the shirt. You're so cute when you're embarassed", Naruto giggled.

"Hmph!", Sasuke just grunted. "I meant it you know...".

Naruto smiled wider as he continued to hug his raven hair and fall into slumber. "I love you so much, Sasuke".

Sasuke cooled down and fell into slumber as well while stroking the blonde's hair as his lover's warmth got to him. "I love you too, dobe".

**-Owari-**

* * *

**A/N: I thought of this story when I found a comic pic of it in Google. I decide to expand the story and well...here it is! If it's not allowed to do that, review right away so I could delete this. If no harm is done by expading the story of the comic pic, R&R! My first ,half made by me, shot at humour fic.**


End file.
